Class Based Modification (By Yellow Devil)
One of the largest MM8BDM mods in the works, A project started by Yellow Devil assisted by many other major cutstuff users. Its goal was to make a player class that would accurately emulate the abilities of the original robot Master. These classes often have some form of unlimited ammo for their signature weapon. As well as some of their other abilities. The link to the forum is here: http://cutstuff.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=1743 Latest version is v5a! - Right here: http://www.4shared.com/file/8Mpd_bix/Classes-v5a.html =The Classes= Well this is what your here for. Statistical data on each robot master detailing their abilities and weaknesses. Special Classes Megaman This is a special remake of the default Megaman class with the powerful new Charge Buster! Hold down the Fire button to charge up to two levels. The strength of each charge level is identical to the Proto Buster, the differences being that Charge Buster has a bigger projectile but lacks a defensive shield. Megaman also has the ability to slide around by using Alt-Fire, but only if the Mega Buster is equipped. When the classes modifier is loaded, all Proto Buster Change and Bass Buster Change items on maps are replaced by either Jetpack Adaptors or Power Adaptors (a nod to MM6). Collect the adaptors to transform into.... Jet Megaman This is one of Megaman's "armor abilities". Your buster can no longer charge and functions like the default Mega Buster. You also lose the ability to slide... but instead, you can use a jetpack-like thrust with Alt-Fire. It functions exactly like in MM6; hold the button to thrust up, release to fall back down, and land to replenish fuel. If you picked up a Power Adaptor, you will instead transform into.... Power Megaman Megaman's other "armor ability" is more of a heavy bruiser, designed to get up close and deal lots of damage. Like Jet Megaman, you lose your Alt-Fire slide; however, with Power Megaman your Alt-Fire is simply nonexistent. A regular attack shoots a long-range buster-like projectile. Charge the attack half-way in order to deal a medium-ranged shockwave attack. Charge the attack fully in order to deliver a melee-range, punishing full-force uppercut! You can see the level of charge by viewing the bar next to Megaman's HP. If you pick up an armor ability, remember that you can still use all of your other weapons obtained from the map or from defeating other Robot Masters. Also, each armor ability is "stackable"; that is, if playing as Power Megaman (for example) and you pick up a Jet Adaptor, you are able to switch to Jet Megaman. Protoman See Proto Buster. Other than that, he is exactly like the Megaman class. His slide goes a bit further than Megaman's, and he takes more damage from attacks. He cannot take advantage of Jet and Power Adaptors. Bass This guy uses the Bass Buster and can dash, similar to Mega and Proto. However, he can also dash in the air. He can pick up Rush Coil or Jet to use the Treble Boost, or Eddie to get the Treble Item. Dr. Wily The doc himself joins the fray, with the ability to switch between his normal human form and his alien form! As Wily, your buster does more damage the first few shots, so aim carefully to make sure you don't waste those precious first hits. As the Alien, you get the standard Mega Buster, but with the advantage of being able to freely float wherever you please. Enker The counter happy Megaman Killer enters the fray! He builds up energy when damaged, and is able to unleash the energy in a charged blast. When using his altfire, the amount of energy gathered from damage is increased dramatically. At full charge he can fire 4 or 5 Large Mirror Buster shots that can easily kill any opponent. *Altfire heavily reduces damage from all attacks for a short period of time, and charges the Mirror Buster as well. Quint TIME PARADOX!?!?! Some people love him, others hate him. Either way, give a big round of applause to Quint and his almighty Pogo-Stick Jackhammer, Sakugarne. As you might expect, Quint has his signature weapon available right from the start. It doesn't use any ammo for him, and he can scatter rocks with his altfire better demonstrating Sakugarne's Jackhammer quality. He also has a simple "Quint Buster" for ranged combat, just don't count on it too much. Punk While some may consider this rockin' bot to be overly dependent on his primary Screw Crusher, Punk is more than capable of holding his own in a free-for-all. Punk's Screw Crusher will fly straight forward like any other projectile, and he also has Spring Screws that are affected by gravity like Megaman's bouncing variant. His alt-fire, the Piledriver, is a bit slow to initiate, but is incredibly powerful under the right circumstances. The spinning attack takes about a second to charge up, but it will then throw Punk incredible distances through the air before coming to a halt. Piledriver functions like a multi-hit attack, so if you graze a player they will take minimal damage, but if you are able to hit an opponent head-on, you are almost guaranteed a one-shot kill. Ballade Megaman 1 Cut Man Cutman is a little bit quicker than megaman, and can jump twice as high. He has an unlimited supply of rolling cutters which behave exactly like the original. He also has a simple melee attack for an altfire. He is weak against Super Arm, which can easily one shot him. Guts Man Guts Man is slow. In addition to his signature weapon, Super Arm, he also has the ability to punch(reference to megaman battle network?). This punch will knock opponents back. He is weak to Hyper Bomb which is also hard for him to dodge due to slow movement speed. Ice Man Ice Man uses his ripping Ice Slasher to cause bedlam among groups of fighters. He can also summon rains of icicles that while impossible to aim, do provide a covering fire of sorts for allies. Unfortunately Iceman can not move while using this attack. Iceman is weak against Thunder Beam. Bomb Man BOOOOM! Explosions are fun, Bomb Man throws a revision of Hyper Bomb that explodes on contact instead of being timed. The bombs are much weaker as well. His alt fire is exactly like the normal Hyper Bomb attack, only with a much bigger, more powerful bomb. Bomb Man is weak against Fire storm, but be careful as Fire Man's fire storm behaves nothing like Megaman's version. Fire Man Burn Baby Burn, Fire Man's Firestorm is a simple projectile attack. It is his Fire Wave altfire that is really hot. It is slow to charge and slow to move, but it makes a powerful wall of flames that are not worth charging through. If ANY class is hit full on with this attack it will kill them. Even glancing blows can be fatal due to its slow speed and constant damage. Fire Man is weak against Ice Slasher. Elec Man This robot master is fast. In addition to having the powerful (albeit nerfed) Thunder Beam, Elec Man can also summon lightening that does major damage. The Lightening drains all his power though making it difficult to fight for a few seconds. His weakness is Rolling Cutter. Megaman 2 Metal Man While Metal Man IS weak against, not only his own weapon, but Quick Boomerang as well, don't write him off based on his falls. His primary Metal Blade is buffed slightly, and it deals a decent amount of damage against whatever gets in his way, with infinite ammo included. Keep your distance, both playing as and against Metal. Air Man This blowhole is surprisingly versatile, for such a simple-sounding class. The Air Shooter isn't too different, other than increased speed and a slower firing rate. His secondary attack, a powerful blast of tornadoes that can destroy entire teams with it's random patterns and fast speed, has a large ammo count and is fairly hard to use in close proximity. Air Man is very good as a guard in CTF matches, or if you're getting swarmed by enemies. Don't underestimate the Air Shooter, either, as it is lethal at close range. Bubble Man Bubble Man can use two types of projectiles with infinite ammo. The first is a small pea-shooter. Comparable to the Bass Buster in speed, and the Mega Buster in damage, use this to get those outside the range of your second weapon ; the Bubble Lead. More powerful than the first weapon, but suffers on maps with steps. Quick Man You're too slow! Quick Man is the fastest of any RM when running, he is only slightly out paced by charging attacks from Charge Man, Heat Man, and Blizzard Man. His speed is necessary as he has virtually no range for his attacks (Quick Boomerang) his altFire shoots three boomerangs in a spread that return to him a second later. He is weak to Time Stopper. While lacking a proper weakness, being frozen by Flash Man's Time Stopper spells certain death. Crash Man With the weapons technology of Bomb Man and the mobility of Elec Man, Crash Man enters the ring with his own explosive flare! His main weapon is his signature Crash Bomb, differing little from MM's version, and his altfire is a detonation bomb that will go off after altfire is pressed a second time. Crash Man also has a very high jump height, but with his weakness being Air Shooter, this feature may also be his downfall. Flash Man Wood Man Wood Man is surprisingly agile for such a big guy. His altfire lets you throw leafs at the target, like his attack (in mm2) when it rains leaves on you. The fist sprite would have been a better choice for when he's putting up the leaf shield. Wood Man is weak to the Atomic Fire and Metal Blades. Heat Man Megaman 3 Spark Man Spark Man plays almost exactly as he acts in Megaman 3. He can fire a large Spark Shock attack or several smaller shocks in 6 surrounding directions. All of these attacks stun making it easy to get multiple hits. Spark man is not especially fast or strong. He is weak to Shadow Blade. Snake Man Snake Man is a bit different from how he appeared in MM3. He still uses search snake as his main weapon. But he can not jump as high as he used to, (although in earlier versions he did have this ability)and his actual movement speed is much higher than Megaman's. He also can climb with his altFire ability. While not intended for Combat it is possible to 'poke' enemies to death with it. Snake is weak against Needle Cannon. Needle Man While Needle Man may not have much versatility or originality, he is great under direct assault and offensive situations, particularly Team Deathmatch and CTF. His primary, the standard Needle Cannon, is virtually identical to Megaman's version, with the difference of having a much higher rate of fire. The Needle Poke attack should be used sparingly, however, as it is only really effective in tight quarters. Top Man Don't shoot this guy when he's dancin'. With an OH-KO primary, a decent secondary weapon, and speed rivaling the great Quick Man, Top Man is no slouch when it comes to hit-and-run. Use Top Spin in the same manner that you would Megaman's version, and save your secondary Spinning Tops for enemies just outside of your reach. Shadow Man If you suddenly die for no reason, odds are you got sniped by Shadow Man. His special ability is his near invisible stealth skills. When he isn't moving, you just can't see him. Even when he is moving he is just a faint shadow. He is completely visible when he is attacking. However a Shadow Man's attack might just be the last thing you see... Shadow Man also wields the Murumasa, from Megaman Battlenetwork series. This attack get's stronger the weaker you are. At low health,it does immense damage, but you only get 6. Hanging around out of sight isn't as safe as it could seem. You always have to worry about getting flashed by Centaur Man, or Tossed by Magnet Man, or accidentally shot from any other radius weapon. Shadow Man is weak to Top Spin. Magnet Man Any player of MM8BDM knows that you just can't dodge Magnet Missile. It doesn't help that Magnet Man can also yank you closer to him. If you get too close to him during his yank attack you will take damage very fast. Magnet man works best by himself as his yank can interfere with team-mates. However it can allow for some well planned combo attacks if you know what your doing ;) Magnet Man is weak to Spark Shock. Gemini Man Gemini Man is unique in that he starts with an item in addition to his weapons. When activated, he gains a bot clone that will attack opponents, giving him twice the firepower or a distraction in order to slip away. In addition, he has the Gemini Laser for his main weapon and a weak buster for his altfire. He is weak against Search Snake. Hard Man Megaman 4 Bright Man Toad Man Drill Man Pharaoh Man Ring Man Dust Man Dive Man Skull Man Skull Man's main weapon is the Skull Buster, whose bullets fly at an incredible speed and deal as much damage as the Mega Buster. On his altfire he is equipped with the Skull Barrier, which works the same way as Megaman's version, though lasting much shorter and on a cooldown. Although this advantage works very effectively in firefights in tandem with the Skull Buster, that's not where its real power lies. Try activating the shield just as an attack is hitting you for a counterattack worthy of Skull Man! Megaman 5 Stone Man Gravity Man Previously known as several expletive names, Gravity Man has evolved from his "heavy" past into an effective anti-air class. The gravity buster is a decent weapon, it is long range and usually kills in 4 hits. He can also jump high, pretty useful. His alt-fire is the Gravity Hold which will send any flying or high jumping class hurtling down into their graves. Otherwise, using it in crowds and on players who are jumping can also yield welcome results. Gravity Man's weakness is Star Crash, but any Star Man taking him on must be aware of their own high jumping ability. Crystal Man Why is it that the simplest are also the hardest to Explain? Crystal Man behaves dead on to his original RM form. The player can fire either a single crystal shard, or a full 4 way shot of ricocheting crystal. Crystal Man dominates the enclosed areas, however in the open his fire power is... under-welming. Crystal Man is weak to Gyro Attack, an attack that (ironically) can really dominate the open areas. Napalm Man Napalm Man is literally a walking tank, but that doesn't mean much when it comes down to heavy combat. He only has slightly more health than Megaman, so don't think that firepower equals safety. When it comes to firepower, though, Napalm has it where it counts. His Napalm Bombs fire farther and explode more violently than the standard weapon, and Napalm Missile can be used with similar effectiveness to pick off enemies outside the range of your bombs. Gyro Man Star Man Being a class that lot of people considered bad, Star Man has received some boosts that makes him a decent melee attacker and a mid-large distance groups damager. His power is all in his weapon, the Star Crash, used as melee, it "hugs" the enemy damaging it and when the shield is released, any enemy passing over it will receive a fast "hug" from it. Star Man also relies in stucking enemies, his shield prevents sometimes the jump and when is near to drain the bar the shield should be shoot to add more damage. In groups, the Star Crash outstands as a projectile because its ability to deal damage while flying. Star Man weakness is Water Wave which can outdamage him easily due his medium mobility. Wave Man With a Harpoon and the power of the ocean, he's prepared to make the biggest catch of his life! His regular fire is his harpoon and his Alt Fire is Water Wave. Megaman 6 Blizzard Man Remember that really easy robot master from MM6? Yeah, he is much tougher now. While his Blizzard Attack is pretty formidable, the real threat comes from Blizzard Bowl. He charges forward at a immense speed, inflicting large damage on whoever he hits. It has a large recharge time, and after hitting he bounces up and back. Yamato Man Tomahawk Man Geronimo! Tomahawk Man is equipped with a revision of Silver Tomahawk that curves up a bit sooner. He also can "Feather" opponents to death with a spread of... feathers. Weakness is Plant Barrier (sucks to be Megaman now doesn't it?). Wind Man Centaur Man The horse to bet on, Centaur Man is a fast and versatile class with low damage output. The centaur buster splits when hitting the walls and floor, allowing one to hit targets within an area or around those pesky corners. Centaur's alt-fire, the Centaur Flash, retains its minor aoe damage and projectile deflection capabilities. It is less rapid, but it has a stunning effect; arguably the best support weapon. Flame Man Knight Man Armed with his shield and his Sword of Justice Knight Crusher Knight man is more than a worthy adversary. He is just barely slower than Megaman, and he makes up for this loss in speed with a increased jump height. The shield is also blocks any non-ripping weapon. Other Knight Crushers will actually bounce off of it! He isn't a total tank though, with a weakness to the High Speed, ripping, Yamato Spear he will have to watch his back. Plant Man User Created Expansions